PROJECT SUMMARY ? LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION The Dan L Duncan Cancer Center (DLDCCC) has a committee structure that provides a robust framework for evaluating activities in its research, clinical, education and outreach missions as well as reviewing programs, disease working groups and shared resources. The Director, Kent Osborne has broad authority across strategic planning and evaluation and engages senior leaders and external advisors to provide input and refine his vision. The senior leadership including Dr Osborne, a Deputy Director and 11 Associate Directors comprise the Executive Committee (EC) which is the key decision-making entity along with the Program Leaders Committee which includes the EC as well as program leaders. A number of other committees support specific areas such as Clinical Research, Shared Resources, Education and Community outreach and report metrics to the EC as part of the evaluation process for all DLDCCC components. The Director and the leadership team develop strategies to enhance the DLDCCC?s basic, translational, clinical, and population science research efforts, monitor education and community outreach and engagement efforts, and identify opportunities for collaborations and new research directions. Dr Osborne and the senior leadership obtain additional advice from an Internal Advisory Committee that includes Department Chairs and Center Directors at Baylor College of Medicine and an engaged External Advisory Committee which meets annually and has provided valuable input in the last funding period. The DLDCCC has recently completed an extensive strategic planning process, with input from all members which has resulted in new 5-year strategic plan in 2016. This plan focuses on promoting high impact collaborative basic, translational, clinical and population science research that serves our catchment area.